It Started Out As Just a Favor.....
by Cutieqtpie
Summary: Final chapter of "Favor with a Problem"....enjoy!


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Apparently the last story that I wrote ("We're Going To Be Alright") was not very popular. I realize this might have been because I threw it together very late and because maybe I was a little too harsh on the rating…but I still thought it was an okay story. Anyways, sorry it took me so long to write this last chapter. I've been working on two screenplays as well as other miscellaneous carby stories and trying to deal with my mother on top of it all. I had a shit-full day, but have now secluded myself to my room to write all night long. I've had horrible insomnia (insomnia…haha…get it…Maura's new movie…haha) lately. Not because Robin Williams is after me (haha, another "Insomnia" joke) but for some other reason that I do not know. I have final exams next week and I had to go to my cousin's wedding this weekend so between everything my life is getting pretty hectic. Hope you enjoy this chapter. As I mentioned at the end of the last chapter, this will be the last installment of this story. *sniff* I will be writing another post-Lockdown story soon to try to redeem myself. Thank you to all the loyal readers who reviewed constantly and made it a pleasure for me to write. I really appreciate it. This has been my most reviewed story yet and its so warm and fuzzy to have people like you. Hmm, now this is starting to turn into Halle Barry's Oscar speech…please ignore my obviously unfunny humor…I just finished watching the Laker's game and was about to cry when they lost (then I found out it wasn't the western conference finals) in addition, I had to write a report on a sexually transmitted disease that's due tomorrow (and I got stuck with scabies…yuck!!)…hmm, "Walk Like An Egyptian" just came on the radio….this brings back bad memories from summer day camp….  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
*Six months later*  
  
"We should move." John suggested one night as he and Abby were lying in bed. They had been living in Abby's apartment together for the past several months.  
  
"Why?" Abby asked, oblivious to the obviousness of the answer.  
  
"Come on. It's cramped in here. Andrew is getting bigger everyday and basically we need more space."  
  
"Well where would we go?" Abby rolled over in the bed and looked at Carter.  
  
"We could find somewhere. Maybe a nice little house with a yard." John smiled.  
  
"That'd be nice." Abby smiled back. "How could we afford that though?"  
  
"We're not poverty stricken you know." John teased Abby.  
  
"Well what if we split up? What would we do then?"  
  
"We're not going to split up."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because I love you and I always will." John leaned down and kissed her. Stubbornly, she returned the kiss. "You know, when we get this house, we could get married."  
  
"What?" Abby sat up quickly.  
  
"Don't look at me like I just grew a third arm. It's not an illogical idea."  
  
"So are you proposing?" Abby looked at Carter skeptically.  
  
"Of course not." John laughed. "I'm telling you that we should consider the possibility that at some point we could possibly get married."  
  
"Oh." Abby said, somewhat confused.  
  
"Come on." John continued laughing. "Just forget I said anything."  
  
"Okay." Abby laid back down on the bed and rolled away from Carter. Carter shook his head then turned off the light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
*Four months later*  
  
"What do you think?" The realtor asked.  
  
"It's great." John answered as Abby continued walking through the rooms.  
  
"Well?" John followed Abby into the master bedroom. He walked up behind her and grabbed her hand.  
  
"I love it." Abby smiled.  
  
"I told you you'd get used to the idea." John kissed her cheek.  
  
"Let's do it. Let's buy this house."  
  
"You sure this is the one? Joanie says she still has a few more that we can look at."  
  
"This is it. It's perfect." Abby turned around and wrapped her arms around John's neck. As she pressed against him, she felt something in his jacket pocket. Curious, she reached into the pocket while still kissing him. She broke away when she saw what it was. Slowly, she backed away from him. "When did you get this?"  
  
"I've had it since we had that conversation a few months ago." John replied, looking into Abby's eyes. He took her hand in his and opened it, placing the box back into his own hand. After a moment, he opened the box and faced it towards her. Carefully, he got down onto one knee. He tried not to wince as a shot of pain burst through his back. Abby saw it, however, and quickly went down to his level. Abby was about to open her mouth to say something, but John quickly shushed her.  
  
"I want to do this the right way." He smiled, ignoring the pain. "I love you and I want to be your husband. Abby, will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes." She whispered softly, caught up in the moment. Then she smiled and rushed to hug him. However, the impact of her crashing into him knocked both of them back onto the floor. John yelped in pain but then started laughing. After the initial concern, Abby too started laughing and they lay like that for a couple moments. As the laughter died out, John reached towards Abby and pulled her into a long kiss. As it ended, Abby breathlessly murmured in his ear, "I love you too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Soon after, Abby and John purchased the house and moved in three weeks later. Less than two months after that, they got married in a small service that included about 30 of their closest family and friends. After celebrating Andrew's first birthday, the two took a week-long honeymoon to the Florida Keys. Upon their return, Abby found out she was pregnant again. Nine months later, the Carter's welcomed their second son, Jack. They were finally both happy, after overcoming drug addiction and alcoholism. It just goes to show you that good things come to people who wait! 


End file.
